Pound Puppies Generation Gap: Cyrano DeNiblet
by iheartkatamari
Summary: Twelfth in a series made by brave kid and me. After Niblet helps Olaf ghost write a love poem to Gertrude, Olaf requests his assistance in other matters of the heart...but will all go as planned? Meanwhile, Squirt meets with mishaps while endeavoring to get a gift for Fluffy. Olaf/Gertrude, Squirt/Fluffy.
1. Paging the Love Doctor

**This is the twelfth entry in a series created by brave kid and me, more of which he and I will be working on together in the future. Please enjoy, and, as the ever quotable Brighteyes might say, "A hap-hap-Happy Valentines Day to all!"(BTW brave kid, thank you very much for all of the story suggestions you've given me. I've had a lot of fun working on these stories with you, and I very much appreciate it. I look forward to writing future stories with you.)**

It's a pleasant Valentine's Day morning in New York City. Inside Dot's Puppy Pound, the Pound Puppies and Kennel Kittens are hard at work in mission control, looking for homes for the new puppies and purries who had arrived at the pound...all except for Niblet, who was taking a nap in his room. Just then, Niblet hears a knock on the door; he slowly opens one eye. "Uhmm..." he groans drowsily. "Please come in."

The door slowly opens and Olaf, the pound supervisor's assistant enters the room. "Good morning, Niblet." A slightly concerned look crosses his face. "If I, uhm, may ask, please, may I ask for your help with a little something?"

"Well, sure, Olaf! What may I help you with?"

Olaf blushes slightly and begins nervously shifting from foot to foot. "Well, y'see, I wanted to give Gretrude a special poem for Valentine's Day, but I'm so afraid that I might end up saying something goofy. Could you help me with it, please?"

"Absopositively, anything fer a friend."

"Thank you so much, Niblet, this means so much to me." Olaf replies delightedly.

"You're quite welcome, Olaf. Just leave everything to THE LOVE DOCTOR!" the big sheepdog's voice deepens at the end of the sentence. Olaf stares blankly at him. "Sumthin' I heard on a radio show." Niblet replies.


	2. Nothin' 'Bout Love Makes Sense

Niblet sits at a desk in his room, penning a love poem. "'My darling Gertrude, you are more beautiful than a summer sunset...'" he reads as he writes. Just then, he hears a voice call, "Howdy, Niblet!" and turns to see his pal Squirt waking up to him. The big sheepdog turns to him casually. "Oh, howdy, Squirt!"

Noticing the pen in Niblet's paw, Squirt inquires, "What'cha doin'?"

"Well y'see, I've been helpin' write a love poem fer Olaf t'give ta Gertrude fer Valentine's Day."

"Ohh, sort of like Cyrano DeBergerac." an intrigued Squirt replies.

"Who?"

"Cyrano De Bergerac. He helped this other guy impress a girl by tellin' him what t'say, on account a da guy wasn't so good a speaker; Cyrano sorta liked the girl himself, but was afraid he wouldn't like her back on account a'his big nnh..." the Chihuahua mumbles the final word of his sentence.

"Pardon me?"

"On account a'his big nnuhh..."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"His big n-"

Niblet figures out what Squirt had been saying. "His big nose? Awww, that's okay, Squirt. I appreciate your consideration, but I actually don't feel self-conscious 'bout my nose."

"Well, you're very gracious." Squirt replies. _Hadn't the heart ta tell him that whenever he goes ta the zoo, the aardvarks start singin', 'We Are Family.'_ he thinks.

The Chihuahua looks up at his friend. "Say, uhm, I hope it's not an imposition, but I was wondering if I might ask for your help with a little something, too."

"Well, sure, Squirt. How may I help you?" 

"Well, I've been hoping to do something special for Fluffy for Valentine's Day, but I'm not sure of what would be _the_ perfect thing. Can you help me, please?"

"Absopositively, Squirt. Just leave everything to THE LOVE DOCTOR."

Squirt is slightly weirded out by this, but replies, "Uhm...okay."

The big sheepdog muses for all of a heartbeat. "Hmm, well, perhaps a nice bouquet of roses might be just the thing."

Squirt smiles. "Thanks, Niblet, that sounds perfect!" he says as he traipses toward the door.

"Well, you're quite welcome, Squirt," Niblet replies. "THE LOVE DOCTOR is always happy to assist lovers in need." A nonplussed look crosses the Chihuahua's face as he leaves.


	3. Love Letters and Red Roses

As Niblet sits in his room later that afternoon, he hears a knock on the door. "Please come in."

Olaf then enters the room, all smiles. "Howdy, Niblet. I came to tell you that Gertrude absolutely _loved_ the poem you wrote!"

"Really? Oh, that's wonderful!"

"Yeah..." a concerned look crosses Olaf's face. "Uhm, say, if this isn't an imposition, I was wondering if I might perhaps request another favor, please."

"Sure, Olaf. How may I help?"

"Well I was planning to pay her another visit a little later; if I may ask, could you help me write another poem, please?"

"Absolutely, anything fer true love." the big sheepdog replies.

"Thanks so much, you're a real pal."

Meanwhile, in the middle of town, Squirt enters the local flower shop. As he walks up to the counter, he addresses the cashier, "Excuse me Ma'am, I would like to buy five long-stemmed red roses for a special girl, please."

"What a sweet boy you are!" the cashier replies. "I'll be right back." The Chihuahua blushes slightly as the cashier traipses off towards the back of the store; moments later, she returns with five red roses. "These will be five dollars please."

"Thank you, Ma'am." Squirt reaches into his jacket pocket and takes out a five dollar bill, which he then hands to the cashier. The cashier hands him the roses, upon which he begins to leave. "Have a nice day, sir." she says.

"You too, Ma'am." Squirt replies, waving politely as he goes. As he steps out onto the street, he gives a small smile and a contented sigh. "Ahhh, this will be perfect!"

Unfortunately, he had no sooner said this when a strong gust of wind breezes by him. Squirt holds on tightly to the roses, but his grip gradually loosens on one of them, and the wind captures it. He chases it down the street, "W-wait! Come back, please!"

The rose blows down the sidewalk, down alleyways, down the subway and back up it, until it finally lands in a garbage can on a street corner. ""Pfew," Squirt gasps as he runs up to the garbage can. "That was a closie! Now if I can just get it back-" Unfortunately, just before he can intercept the flower, a garbage man picks up the can, dumps its contents in the back of a garbage truck, then drives away.

Squirt looks on with a woeful look on his face as the truck leaves. "Well," he says, looking at the four remaining roses in his paws. "At least I still have these. I'll have to keep them safe until I get home."

Meanwhile, as Niblet sits in his room, he hears another knock on the door. "Please come in."

Olaf enters the room, smiling and blushing slightly. "Hello, Niblet. I've come to tell you that Gertrude loved your latest poem."

"Well, that's awfully nice."

"Uh huh...uhm, say Niblet, might I ask you one more favor, please?"

"Absopositively, Olaf. How may I help you?"

"Well, I had been planning to visit Gertrude and invite her to dinner at a fancy restaurant; If I may ask, could you come with me to make sure that I don't say anything goofy, please? You seem to have a real way with words."

"Sure thing, Olaf, anything for a friend. Just leave it to THE LOVE DOCTOR!" the big sheepdog replies. Olaf stares blankly at this, but replies, "Thanks."

While this is happening, on the other side of town, Squirt is continuing his trek home through the suburbs. He glances at the flowes in his paws, "All right, I'll have to keep an eye on the remaining flowers to make sure nothing happens to them-" He's barely said these words, however, when a bird swoops down and makes of with one of he roses.

The Chihuahua gives a hearty sigh. "Okay. Only three roses left. I'll just have to be extra careful."


	4. A Dinner Date

Olaf walks up to Gertrude's front door in the mid-afternoon as Niblet hides in the bushes nearby, wearing a small microphone in his ear. Olaf gives the door, a gentle knock, upon which Gertrude greets him. "Hello, Olaf Dear."

"Oh, uhm, uh, h-hello, uh..."

"Gertrude! Gertrude!" Niblet whispers loudly from the bushes.

"Oh yes, uhm, hello, Gertrude. My don't you look lovely tonight." Olaf continues, blushing slightly.

"Why, thank you, Olaf, how sweet of you!"

Olaf blushes a bit more. "Well, say, would you like to come to uhm...uh..."

"Dinner! Dinner!" Niblet whispers loudly again.

"Oh, uhm, yes, dinner with me at a fancy uh...uhm..."

"Restaurant! Restaurant!" Niblet whispers.

"Ah, uhm, yes, a fancy restaurant, perhaps Le Chateau Fancypants downtown?"

"Oh, that sounds wonderful, Sweetheart, I'll meet you there at eight o'clock. You always have such a way with words!"

"Well," Olaf replies confidently. "I simply look to my heart, and my heart tells me what to say."(Albeit while secretly contemplating the irony of this statement.) "So, eight o'clock, Honey? That sounds wonderful, I'll go make the reservations."

"I look forward to this, Dear. Goodbye." Gertrude waves politely as she leaves.

"'Bye, Sweetie." Olaf waves in reply, then excitedly hurries over to the bushes. "She said yes! This will be _perfect_! And it's all thanks to you."

"Always happy to help." the big sheepdog replies obligingly.

"Uhm, say, if it's not an imposition, would you mind coming with me to the restaurant just to make sure that everything stays smooth sailing?"

"Sure thing, Olaf. THE LOVE DOCTOR is on the case!"

Olaf stares oddly at this, but says, "Thanks."

Meanwhile, in the middle of the suburbs, Squirt is continuing on home with the three remaining roses. "Okay. Three roses is still enough for a good present. I'll just have to protect-Oops!" He accidentally drops a rose on the sidewalk, but before he can pick it up, the wind captures it and blows it down the street. "Oh no, not again!" Squirt chases after the elusive rose for several blocks until it finally lands in a bush.

"Okay. Nothing bad can happen to it in a bush. I just gotta get-" he barely has a chance to finish his sentence before a neighbor shreds the bush's branches and the rose with hedge trimmers. A distraught look crosses the Chihuahua's face. "All right. Slight setback, but if I can get the last two roses home safely, it'll be jus' fine."


	5. Puppy Love is Here to Stay

As evening falls, a fancily-dressed Olaf and Gertrude(1) are seated at a table in Le Chateau Fancypants. Across the room, Lucky, Niblet, Cookie, Strudel and Giblet, all of whom are garbed in fancy outfits, stand on a large stage, singing a love song as the cats play instruments in the background:

Lucky: "_Ooo-oo-oo,_(2)"

Niblet: "_Puppy Love_,"

Girls: "_Yay, yay, yay, yay_,"

Lucky: "_Ooo-oo-oo_,"

Niblet: "_Puppy Love_,"

Girls: "_Yay, yay, yay, yay_,"

Lucky: "_When we met at the so-da sho-o-op_,"

Niblet: "_Puppy Love_,"

Lucky: "_My heart beat like it couldn't sto-o-op_,"

Niblet: "_Puppy Love_,"

Lucky: "_I heard a voice inside me say_,"

Niblet: "_Yip-yip-yip-yip,  
Bum-bum-bum-bum,  
Bi-dip-bi-dip-dip,  
Da-da-da-da-da,_"

Lucky: "_Pu-uppy love is here to stay-ay-ay-ay,  
Though we may only be fourtee-ee-een,  
You'll always be my teenage quee-ee-een_,"

Niblet: "_Puppy Love_,"

Lucky: "_Even when we're old and grey_,"

(Ace plays a saxophone in the background.)

Lucky: "_Pu-uppy love is here to stay-ay-ay-ay,  
When we get to high school_,"

Girls: "_Yay, yay, yay, yay_,"

Lucky: "_I'll be there to guide you_,"

Girls: "_Yay, yay, yay, yay_,"

Lucky: "_I'll always wai-ait,  
Until the da-ate,  
When you are here with me-e-e-e-e,  
It's wrong, wrong, wrong to be a-lo-o-o-one,  
So won't you share my ice cream co-o-one,  
It doesn't matter what people say_,"

(Kugel strums away on a guitar as Fluffy and Squeak accompany her on the piano and drums.)

Lucky: "_Pu-ppy love is here to stay-ay-ay-ay_!"

(Ace continues to play the saxophone as Tiny accompanies him on a bass fiddle.)

Girls: "_Pu-ppy love is here to stay-ay-ay-ay_!"

Lucky: "I_t's wrong, wrong, wrong to be aaa-low-wow-wone,  
So won't you sha-a-are my ice cream cooone_,"

Niblet: "_Puppy Love_,"

Lucky: "_It doesn't matter what people say_,"

Niblet: "_Yip-yip-yip-yip,  
Bum-bum-bum-bum,  
Bi-dip-bi-dip-dip,  
Da-da-da-da-da_,"

Lucky: "_Pu-uppy love is here to stay-ay-ay-ay!  
Ohhohhohh_,"

Niblet: "_Puppy Love_,"

Girls: "_Yay, yay, yay, yay_,"

Lucky: "_Ohhohhohh_,"

Niblet: "_Puppy Love_,"

Girls: "_Yay, yay, yay, yay_,"

Lucky: "_Oooooooh_,"

Niblet: "_Puppy Love_,"

Girls: "_Yay, yay, yay, yay_,"

Lucky: "_Oooohoooh_,"

Niblet: "_Puppy Love_,"

Girls: "_Yay, yay, yay, yay_,"

Lucky: "_Ooohoooohooohooo_,"

Niblet: "_Puppy Love_,"

Girls: "_Yay, yay, yay, yay_,"

Olaf and Gertrude stare lovingly into each other's eyes as the music plays; Gertrude gives a contented sigh. "Isn't it lovely, Olaf? Sitting in a fancy restaurant, listening to beautiful music with my one true love."

Olaf smiles and blushes a little. "Oh, you're so sweet, Gertrude! I love being with you the most, too."

From the stage, Niblet whispers into his earphone, "Okay, now say, 'Your eyes are like shimmering pools of blue.'"

"Your eyes are like shimmering pools of blue." Olaf repeats.

"Now say, 'Your hair is like beautiful waves of gold.'" Niblet whispers again.

"Your hair is like beautiful waves of gold." Olaf echoes.

"Oh, Olaf you say the sweetest things!" Gertrude replies.

_So far, so good_. Niblet thinks as he watches this happy scene.

Meanwhile, Squirt continues his trek home, holding tightly to the two remaining roses. "All right...just have to protect these last two roses with no mishaps. I can do this." Unfortunately, he's no sooner said this when he hears a loud, rumbling buzz from behind him and whips around to see a massive swarm of bees approaching him.

"Ahh, no, shoo! Go away, bees!" Squirt tries frantically to brush the bees away with his paw, but isn't able; he then takes off down the street at a clip with the bees in hot pursuit.

The Chihuahua quickly ducks down an alley; as the bees buzz by, he mops his brow. "Pfew, think I lost 'em." Unfortunately, upon his saying this the bees buzz down the alley after him. "Uh oh!" Squirt zings out of the alley faster than a bottle rocket tied to a well-shaken bottle of soda.

As he dashes down the street, he spots a lone shoe lying by a picket fence; thinking quickly, he tosses the shoe at the bees, who then disperse. "That takes care a'them!" the Chihuahua says with relief, not noticing the BONK! sound behind him. At that moment, Squirt hears a low, rumbling growl from behind him and whips around to see a large angry pitbull(Who'd just gotten beaned by the shoe) glowering at him from behind the fence.

"Ohmigosh!" the Chihuahua exclaims frantically, upon which he takes off down the street with a speed that would put a cheetah to shame. Spying a drainage pipe out of the corner of his eye, he quickly ducks down it(His small size fortunately made this easy).

After crawling through the pipe for half an hour, a sodden and gasping Squirt re-emerges on the other side. "Puff, pant, I think I lost him..." Gazing down at his paws, he observes that he only has one rose left. "Oh no! I lost another one!" He gives a hearty sigh. "Oh well...as long as I keep this one safe, everything should be fine...just hope there are no more mishaps between now and then..."

(1)The same outfits they wore in "Olaf in Love."

(2)"Puppy Love is Here to Stay" by Billy Storm, with slightly altered lyrics.


	6. Two Broken Hearts

Meanwhile, back at the restaurant, Olaf and Gertrude's meals have just arrived as Niblet begins strumming away on a guitar up on the stage. "You've made this such a lovely night, Olaf." Gertrude says.

"Why, thank you very much, Gertrude." Olaf replies graciously. A thoughtful look crosses his face. "Gertrude...there's something I've always wanted to tell you."

"Yes?"

Unbeknownst to them, however, as Niblet is playing the tune, a fly begins buzzing around his head. The big sheepdog swats at it, keeping his voice no higher that a whisper, "Shoo! Go Away! Scat!" As the fly persists, Niblet's aggravation grows and his voice escalates to a yell, "WILL YOU JUST GET OUT OF HERE?!" forgetting, unfortunately, that he was still wearing the earpiece.

"WILL YOU JUST GET OUT OF HERE?!" Olaf yells in response.

Gertrude stares in shock. "B-but Olaf, you invited me here!"

Continuing to swat at the pesky fly, Niblet shouts, "JUST STOP HANGIN' AROUND ME SO MUCH!"

"JUST STOP HANGIN' AROUND ME SO MUCH!" Olaf shouts in response.

"WHY CAN"T YOU JUST GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE?!" Niblet shouts again.

"WHY CAN"T YOU JUST GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE?!" Olaf shouts in response.

Tears well up in Gertrude's eyes. "Well, if that's how you really feel about me, Olaf, then I will go away and leave you alone!" She then rushes out the front door, weeping.

Olaf then begins to run after her. "Gertrude, no! Please come back, I didn't mean it!"

A horrified look crosses Niblet's face as he watches this sad scene. _Oh no_, he thinks. _What have I done?!_

Meanwhile, in a sunny country area, Squirt is continuing his trek home, holding on very tightly to the one remaining rose. "Okay. So far so good. Jus' gotta keep this last one safe fer a little while longer 'til I get home-" Unfortunately, he's no sooner said this than the wind picks up again, wresting the final rose from his grasp and blowing it into a nearby lake.

"Okay. Not necessarily a problem." an undaunted Squirt notes as he approaches the lake. Just then, a fish sticks its head out of the water and grabs up the rose in its mouth. "Aw, rats!" Thinking quickly, the Chihuahua dives into the lake and begins swimming after the fish. "You won't get away with this!" he half-yells, half-gurgles. Unfortunately, the fish swiftly overtakes him and ducks into an underwater cave that's too small for Squirt to fit into.

Moments later, a very worn and sodden Squirt emerges from the lake, gasping for breath. "Ohh, there goes Fluffy's Valentine's present." he says sadly. "Now what'll I do?"


	7. At Long Last Love Has Survived

Olaf sits sadly on the front step of the pound, picking petals off of daisies as tears seep from his eyes. "She hates me, she loves me not, she hates me, she loves me not..." From around the corner, Niblet looks at him sadly. _This is awful_, he thinks. _I've just broken up their relationship! I gotta do sumthin'_. He walks casually up to the sorrowing Olaf. "Uhm, Olaf, I'm real sorry 'bout what happened. In fact, I think I might know a way t'fix it."

"Really? How?" Olaf replies dolefully.

"I'll come ta Gertrude's house with ya an' explain th' mixup."

"But she might not believe me..."

"Don't worry, Olaf, I'm sure she will. Jus' be yourself."

"Uhm...okay." Olaf replies doubtfully as he and Niblet then set off toward Gertrude's house.

Meanwhile, Squirt was feeling no better. Sitting on a flat rock in the middle of the field where he'd lost the last rose, with his chin in his paws, he gives a hearty sigh. "I can't believe I lost Fluffy's Valentine present. Oh, I wish that I had something just as nice to give her!"

Suddenly, his gaze falls on a large patch of flowers growing by the side of the road. "Hmm," he muses. "These look really pretty. Yeah, these'll be perfect!" He then sets about picking as many of the flowers as he can until he has an enormous bouquet of them. "Ahh, perfect. Fortunately, I'm pretty close to home, too; nothin's gonna happen ta _these_ flowers!"

Upon arriving at Gertrude's house, Olaf gently knocks on the door. Seconds later, Gertrude answers. "Olaf?"

"Uhm, h-hello, Gertrude," Olaf nervously shifts from foot to foot; he was unsure of whether or not Gertrude would believe him. "I-I just came to say...I'm sorry about what happened at the restaurant. I never meant to say what I said. You see..." He hesitates for all of a second. "Niblet here has been giving me advice on what to say; he even helped me write the poems I've sent you."

"There was a li'l mishap with a pesky fly..." Niblet explains.

"He's got so much more of a way with words than I do; I was afraid that I'd make a fool of myself if I did this on my own..." Olaf continues, with a doleful look on his face.

"Why, Olaf, you never need to worry about such things," Gertrude replies kindly. "I love you just as you are, and you have a way with words yourself."

Olaf's face lights up upon hearing these words. "R-really?"

"Certainly, sweetheart. Just be yourself; you're perfect the way you are." She then leans over and plants a kiss on Olaf's cheek. Olaf blushes deeply and his heart skips a beat. "Thank you so much, Gertrude, you're so sweet. Happy Valentine's day."

"Happy Valentine's day to you, too, Dearie."

Niblet smiles and gives a small, contented sigh as he watches this happy scene. "Ain't love grand?"

Meanwhile, Squirt has returned to the pound, holding the new bouquet of flowers. "Gee," he thinks dolefully. "I hope these will bee okay." He walks casually up to Fluffy. "Uhm, h-hello, Fluffy." he nervously hands her the giant bouquet. "I got you these flowers for Valentine's day-"

"Ohh, a catnip bouquet!" Fluffy suddenly exclaims happily, as she takes the bouquet.

"Huh?" Squirt thinks. He hadn't even realized that the flowers were catnip!

"Ohh, thank you so much, Squirt! This is the most wonderful Valentine's day gift ever!" She embraces the Chihuahua in a big hug and plants a large kiss on his furry yellow cheek. Squirt blushes deeply as his own heart skips a beat. "Ahh," he sighs, holding his paw up to his face. "I'll never wash my face again."

Just then, a large dog walks by and dumps an entire dish of dog food on Squirt's head. "Well," Squirt muses. "Maybe just this once..."

**The end.**

Voice Cast

Lucky-Eric McCormac

Cookie/Fluffy-Yvette Nicole Brown

Niblet-John DiMaggio

Strudel-Alanna Ubach

Squirt-Michael Rapaport

Giblet/Cashier-Ashley Johnson

Olaf Hugglesbjork-M. Emmett Walsh

Gertrude Washburn-Ellen Greene

Bees/Pitbull-Frank Welker


End file.
